Twisted
by pretense
Summary: Oneshot. Barely SuzaLulu. Set directly after Euphemia's death. "Protect Lelouch and Kill Zero... Well isn't that just grand?"


Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot... or lack thereof...

**---**

**Twisted**

**---**

'No… Keep strong, Lelouch, what's done is done…'

Pale hands ran through ebony locks, hands that trembled at first but the slight tremors eventually slowed down to a calm as their ministrations wore on. A shaky sigh escaped the teen's parted lips as he strived to regain composure; he'd been here for no less than around two hours now…

The ebony-haired youth's expression hardened. He had no reason to worry; he knew to himself that he must remain objective. Euphemia li Britannia's death was certainly uncalled for, he had never meant to go that far… however, he cannot deny that the event had greatly benefited him, giving him one huge push up towards his goal.

A sigh.

A teen with a rather lithe frame stood up from the grassy floor of what appeared to be a wide lawn or garden. It was getting colder by the minute and, although he highly preferred the cold at the moment, he knew that it was impractical given that he was donning nothing more than a shirt and faded jeans. Besides, Nunally would most likely be worried sick right now and he certainly didn't want that to happen…

The grass bent and crunched as the figure made its way across the green field with hands shoved into the pants pockets. Even though it was already in the middle of the night, the teen still knew which way to go.

A bright light suddenly caught his attention, causing him to look up, as he passed by the school buildings. A lone room at the third floor shone with a golden glow in contrast to the pitch-black surroundings. Intrigued, the teen went out of his way and headed on to the lit room.

---

'No more…'

How many deaths can one person experience in such a short lifetime?

He didn't want to think that the world was unfair for he knew very well that the statement was untrue. But that still didn't stop him from thinking that of all the people to lose, why did it have to be Euphie?! She didn't deserve to die… most especially in the hands of that filthy Zero. Zero was a bastard that deserved to rot in hell… but Euphie… sweet, kind Euphie, she deserved so much more… It was such a cruel thing…

How many more people would he have to witness dying right in front of him?

He was never fond of being alone… and right now, just thinking that another person close to his heart had left him forever…

His vision blurred as hot liquid trailed down his cheeks.

A tanned hand was raised attempting to wipe away the tears but the sound of the door sliding open made the action stop in midair.

---

"Suzaku?" the inquiring voice broke the dead silence of the room.

A tanned teen quickly sat up from his previous position of lying on the spacious floor. Olive green eyes widening as they settled on his new (and greatly unexpected) companion; "L-Lelouch!! W-What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Suzaku…" Lelouch replied as casually as he could amethyst eyes not missing a single spot of his friend's rather disheveled form, keeping quiet (for the moment at least) about the tearstains on the tanned teen's cheek. "You are well-aware of the school policies, are you not, Suzaku? Then, you might be familiar with the certain regulation which states that students must vacate the premises at exactly six o'clock…"

"I… yeah…" Suzaku's gaze fell to the floor. "Sorry 'bout that, Lelouch… It's just that…"

Lelouch waited in silence for what the brunet was to say but after a whole minute of hearing nothing he decided to do something about it. "Suzaku, you-"

"Hey, Lelouch…" the teen in question suddenly spoke up, head still bowed down, apparently having not heard his companion's previous statement.

Although surprised at the abruptness of his friend's words, Lelouch responded as though it was nothing. "Hm?"

"I… Well…" Suzaku bit on his bottom lip, wondering greatly if he was not yet going insane for even thinking of his next words. "… I'm sorry for troubling you, I didn't mean to, honestly, but… Ah-I… I… j-just…"

A perfect brow arched as Lelouch's amethyst eyes witnessed how the strong and composed Kururugi Suzaku broke down in front of him; tears spilling mercilessly from liquid olive eyes, the perfect form of the fighter crouching to a defensive fetal position. Within a split second, the ex-Prince of Britannia was by his friend's side, kneeling beside the lamenting teen.

"-phie… She didn't… d-d-serve… no m-m-more…" Suzaku's eyes were shut tight but the tears still found their way flowing from the corners of his now swollen eyes. His whole form was visible shaking; arms wrapped around his own shoulders, with his knees pulled up close to his chest.

"Shhh…" Lelouch knew he was no expert in sympathizing but he knew he couldn't just leave Suzaku as he was now. He placed a reassuring arm around the brunet's shoulders and drew Suzaku against chest, his pale fingers raking through the soft curls of brown hair.

"…I-I don't want to k-kill, Lelouch!! I d-don't want people to die either!! But…" Suzaku's words came out choked but still he continued. "…I'm alone… I don't want to b-but, Lelouch, I'm losing the p-people I hold dear… M-MY family… E-Euphie… You're all that I have left… L-Lelouch, I-I don't want to lose you and Nunally, too! Y-You won't leave me, right?"

At this, Suzaku's eyes opened, olive irises looking directly into Lelouch's amethyst ones; the faintest trace of hope lingering behind his eyes. "You'll always be here, yes?" Suzaku repeated, jerkily raising his arms until his cold, calloused hands were loosely cupping the ebony-haired teen's face. "You and Nunally won't ever leave me, right?"

As Lelouch looked down on the brunet in his arms, he was unwittingly reminded of an event from the far past…

'_We'll be friends forever, right, Lelouch?_

'_Yeah, best friends!'_

'_You'll never leave me, promise?'_

'_Promise.'_

'_Forever.'_

"Lelouch?" Suzaku was still staring up at him, olive green eyes glazed in an odd fashion; nonetheless Lelouch gave him his sweetest smile.

"Of course, Suzaku… I'll never leave you…" the pale-skinned teen was surprised to hear his own voice sound so calm and reassuring but, upon seeing the wide smile that spread across Suzaku's lips, he reminded himself that it was okay.

"He'll never take you from me… Never…" Suzaku murmured as his forehead pressed against Lelouch; half-lidded eyes swimming with unreadable emotions.

"Suz-"

Warm lips blocked his, and Lelouch was not able to let out another sound; shock resounded in every fiber of his being.

The kiss broke as suddenly as it began; Suzaku's eyes peacefully closed his previous ragged breathing returning to the normal pace.

"Mine, Lelouch, mine… I won't ever… Zero will never take you from me… He'll have to kill me first before he gets to you…" tanned hands fell limp and they loosely circled Lelouch's shoulders as the fatigued body slumped forward.

Lelouch finally managed to regain sentience just as Suzaku lost all consciousness, making the ebony-haired teen fall back with the brunet's body on top of his.

"Suzaku…" the name escaped Lelouch's lips as he brushed away swirls of chocolate tresses from the handsome tanned face residing on his shoulder, no less than an inch away from his own face.

"… protect… Lelouch… kill… Zero…"

Lelouch only managed a wry smile upon hearing the words Suzaku just uttered in his sleep. Well now…

**---**

**Twisted**

**End**

**---**

**A/N:** First (_**forced**_) attempt to write SuzaLulu… I'm not sure about most of the details, since this was made in the middle of a tedious English lesson so sorry if there are any mistakes made.


End file.
